<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Gound by kira_khaleesi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064783">Holy Gound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi'>kira_khaleesi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation, Ben shares an electric moment with a stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kira's Songfics, Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Gound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just fluff</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Right there, where we stood,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>was holy ground.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Summer 2018</b>
</p><p> </p><p>All in all, it has been a good vacation. Ben wakes up at 7:30am everyday, has a small breakfast and a coffee, then goes to the beach. It is hot enough on the coast that the beach is warm when he gets there, but free of the louder families and kids that arrive later in the day. </p><p>Once he has had his fill of the beach, he walks by the coastal cafe to grab a second breakfast and heads back to the villa. After lunch, he naps, goes for a swim in the pool, and reads. </p><p>He has read a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s mother had laughed when he described what he had been up to in their phone call last night, saying that only he would stick to structure on his holiday time. </p><p> </p><p>He needed it, the time away. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When his alarm goes off on the morning of his last day of vacation, Ben runs a hand over his face and sighs. This has been the first time in a long time that he did something that he wanted to do. He took a holiday for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Just for him, nobody else.</p><p> </p><p>The end of this trip marks the beginning of a new chapter of his life - one where he decides what path to take, where the mistakes he makes will be his own. </p><p> </p><p>After quitting his job with First Order, he remains unemployed - and blacklisted by everyone in the industry. But that is no matter, he is lucky to have his mother’s trust fund to fall back on while he enjoys doing nothing for a little while.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben lounges on the beach twenty minutes longer than he usually would, wanting to soak up the last of the coastal air and sunshine before returning to the city. Exhaling, he stands up and shakes the sand off his shorts, and then bends to fold up his towel. </p><p> </p><p>As he is about to open the door to the cafe, a woman bumps into him. Reaching his hand out to steady her before she falls, Ben can’t help but notice how small her fingers look encased in his own.</p><p> </p><p>She stands, and when his honey-brown eyes meet her hazel ones, he swears a spark shoots up his arm. </p><p> </p><p>The woman smiles, a wondrous thing, and mumbles a hurried ‘sorry’ before rushing off down the street.</p><p> </p><p>Ben stands there, staring after her with his mouth agape like an idiot until an elderly woman barks at him to get out of the way.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Spring 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Running his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time, Ben taps his foot on the floor of the elevator willing it to hurry up. The client he has scheduled for three pm has already rescheduled the meeting twice, and is a notorious recluse, so getting him into the city at all is huge. </p><p> </p><p>Checking his watch, Ben does some mental math in his head: if it’s two-thirty now and traffic isn’t bad he should arrive at the hotel with ten minutes to spare. He prefers to arrive well in advance, but given the mess this day turned out to be, Ben will take what he can get. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the elevator doors spring open and Ben walks as briskly as he can toward the building exit only to collide with what seems like a pile of wet clothing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” A lilting British accent sounds from somewhere inside the soaked material.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite alright, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman removes the jacket that she had been carrying over her head in a desperate attempt to stay dry, revealing cheeks dusted in freckles and a familiar set of eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” She huffs, wringing water out of her shoulder length chestnut hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get a coffee?” Ben surprises himself, taking a couple seconds to realize that it was him that just spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Looking him up and down, she narrows her eyes playfully. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs. “Because?”</p><p> </p><p>A toothy grin crosses her face, and he notices that her nose crinkles adorably while she smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, that sounds great. Now?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben looks at his watch, and then shakes his head. “Sure, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>She holds out a slender hand. “I’m Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>He shakes it gently, as he says “Nice to meet you Rey, I'm Ben.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't forget to check out the Red collection!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>